chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Water Sphere
The water sphere is of of the nine elemental spheres available to magicians within Thaelis-y'aada. 'Overview of the Water Sphere' Intoxicating attacks which inflict toxic damage. Dehydrating attacks which inflict necrotic damage. 'Water Sphere Magics' Level 0 (1 Point) 'Arts of the Sea' This ritual allows you to add your Piety score to your next skill check on: Barber, Poison Maker, or Waterman. This must be used by the end of your next turn. Alternatively, you can use this ritual to locate water or increase your swim speed by a number equal to your Piety score for the rest of the scene.' ' Level 1 (1 Point) 'Summon Undine' This ritual allows you to summon water spirits. Those spirits descended from Dagon. The table below details the most powerful level of spirit you are able to summon. You are able to see, hear, and speak to any spirits you summon. A spirit will only understand you if you share a common language. All spirits understand the language of the primordial of their type. Level 1 spirits cannot speak and only some level 2 spirits can; however, they can both understand instruction in this language. To successfully summon a spirit when you cast this ritual you must roll at least 10 + 5 per level of the spirit on your Caster Check. If you roll lower than this the spirits simply ignores you. There are two methods of evocation through which a summoner may deal with a spirit. The first is the road of tribute and the second is the road of compulsion. The road of tribute involves dealing with the spirit respectfully. You must build a relationship with it and make offerings to it to earn its favor and aid. The downside of this approach is it takes time and resources. You must get to know each spirit and learn what they want, so you may make pleasing offerings to them. Those that employ this method are likely to slowly build a strong reputation amongst the types of spirits they work with. It should be noted that spirits communicate with each other and a favored topic of theirs is the flesh bound they deal with. Clergy that deal in this way with the spirits associated with their divinity are likely to become more pious. No additional rolls are needed if you deal respectfully with a spirit. It either will or will not do what you want based on how well you have pleased it. The road of compulsion views spirits merely as sources of power and holds no concern for their wants. This form of casting can be much quicker and cheaper; however, the spirit is likely to do everything it can to disrupt your effect. Those that practice this road can quickly gain a bad reputation with all spirits, not just those they have forced themselves upon. This reputation can lead to spirits seeking you out and attacking you, in direct and in indirect ways. This reputation can also lead to many new enemies, including powerful ones that a spirit you dominated may have been working for. Spiritual hierarchies are vast and complex. It should be noted that even imprisoned spirits are usually easily detected by other spirits of their type who may wish to attempt to free them. Those that practice this road often find they need to use the Intimidate skill on spirits they have forced themselves upon to make them submissive and compliant. To force a spirit to your will you must roll Intimidate against the spirit’s Meditate (Fear). If you win the spirit is forced to do what you want. Unless you are able to achieve 3 or more Boosts on your roll there will be some level of resistance from the spirit. Spirits have long memories. It is not uncommon for wronged spirits to take vengeance against your descendants long after your life has ended. If you are able to speak with the spirit you may request favors from it which usually require some sort of offering. These favors may include fighting for you, giving you information, watching someone for you, delivering a message for you, guarding an area, etc. The spirit is likely to be well disposed towards you if summoned respectfully. The Diplomacy skill can be useful in helping you deal with spirits. Summoning spirits consumes a great amount of time, often taking days to complete one summoning. Many level 3 and all level 4 spirits have true names and you must learn these names in order to invoke them. Spirits are extensions of the elder creators thus clergy are required to deal respectfully and honorably with them. Failure to deal with the spirits associated with the Precepts of your divinity is likely to result in the loss of Piety by the cleric. This is always the case with elder creators; however, with the gods there are rare exceptions to this. For example a cleric of Shi is far more likely to use compulsion on a demon than deal with one honourably. Loptif also extends no protection to spirits thus her followers may do as they like with them.' ' Level 2 ( 2 Points) 'Condensation' When you cast this ritual you are able to mystically condense water from the air nearby. You have enough control over it to fill drinking mugs or put out fires. If used as an attack the FT should determine if it will also cause a trip. This depends on the surface you are dowsing with water. The strength of this blast grows as you increase in power. When used as a weapon this ritual Boosts on 5, has 0 Armor Surpass and does damage equal to your Caster Status. No Stat bonuses are added to this damage. This water may also be used to extinguish fires. Roll your Caster Check to determine how much water you summon. It may be as little as a drop or as much as a fountains’ worth.' ' Level 3 (3 Points) 'Breathe Water' When you cast this ritual you can allow a number of subjects equal to your ENL Rating to breathe water for the rest of the scene. Each subject also gains a bonus to their swim speed equal to your Caster Status. Level 4 (4 Points) 'Toxicity' By touching a subject you can either purify their body of Poison or Poison them. You may create 1 of 2 different kinds of poison with this ritual. The first induces paralysis and the second can possibly be lethal. When casting you roll your Caster Check contested by the subject’s Conditioning (Poison). If you win the subject is either paralyzed for a number of rounds equal to your Caster Status (+1 for 5 or more successes, +2 for 10 or more) or they take your successes in poison damage. If you selected the second option the subject must continue to make Resistance Rolls against you every round until you do not beat their roll. Every time they lose they take an additional amount of damage which is calculated as the initial. This continues until they are no longer affected or they reach 0 VIG, at which point they are dead.' ' Level 5 (5 Points) Dehydration When you cast this ritual you either instantly evaporate water from your subject. This may be used on anything from a cask of wine to a person. If used on a person you rip the fluids from their body. This can cause an agonizing death. You roll your Caster Check against the subject’s Conditioning (Life Force). If you win the roll the subject takes your successes x3 necrotic damage. You may affect a subject up to 50 feet away. It should be noted that not all creatures are affected by this ritual. Talos especially are likely to take less or no damage from it. A creature must have water within them to be affected.' ' Level 6 (6 Points) Drown Fill lungs with water - success against opponent means that they are unconscious and dying. Level 7 (7 Points) 'Form of Dagon' When you cast this ritual your form becomes water. Only your body changes, all clothing worn and items carries are left behind. In this form you are only damaged by Destroy Water rituals and Fire. If you enter a body of water with this ritual you are impossible to distinguish from the water. If mystical detections are used, they will simply reveal that a powerful ritual has been performed on the water. Depending on where you use this ritual you could become ice, seep into the earth, evaporate or be swept away on a current. Each of these could result in additional difficulties for you unless you spend an additional point of Zeal to negate them. Should you choose to do this, you will also gain the ability to travel through water and other liquids at extreme speed without detection. Level 8 (8 Points) 'Body of Blood' You create a bleeding simulacrum of yourself. It looks exactly like you if you were sculpted from blood. You may see through its eyes and speak through its mouth. It has your Stats and skills but is otherwise an Extra. In addition, it may revert to a pool of blood, allowing it to slide through crevices. To cast this ritual you must cut yourself and bleed at least 1 HG of damage.' ' Level 9 (9 Points) 'Vapourise' This ritual works exactly like Dehydration except it affects a number of subjects equal to your VIG Rating. The range of this ritual is also doubled to 100 feet. You only roll once and then each subject rolls their Resistance Roll.' '''Subjects damaged severely by this ritual begin to shrivel. '''Level 10 (10 Points)' 'Sea-Scaper' When you cast this ritual you gain complete control over all water you can see. This includes being able to direct its motion and form its shape.